James May
| type = None | race = | gender = | base of operations = Reedsville, New York | known relatives = John May (stepfather, deceased); Unnamed mother | status = | year of birth = 1990 (approx) James was approximately ten-years-old when Ryan first met him in 2000. | year of death = N/A | first appearance = V: John May | played by = Brett Dier }} James May was a secondary character featured in the 2009 television series V. Played by actor Brett Dier, he appeared in the seventh episode of season one, "John May" Biography James May was the stepson of Visitor Resistance leader and founder of the Fifth Column movement John May. He lived with John and his mother in Reedsville, New York. Growing up however, James had no idea that his father was anything other than human, and he certainly never expected that John was born of an alien race who called themselves Visitors. Around the year 2000, the May family had a another "Visitor" over for dinner - Ryan Nichols. At the time, Ryan was still loyal to the Visitors, unlike John, who had long since betrayed them. Ryan came to the house to kill John, but John didn't want to reveal his true nature to his family. Ryan allowed him the chance to write out a fake suicide note to leave behind. James grew up believing that his father had killed himself. By 2010, James May was living in his father's house with his new girlfriend, Grace. He was unaware that Grace was likewise a Visitor and had befriended James in the hopes of recovering a Visitor communications device that once belonged to his father. Ryan Nichols, now a member of the Fifth Column himself, came to James' home along with his colleagues, Erica Evans, Jack Landry and Kyle Hobbes. Ryan told James that John May was the first person to mount a resistance against the Visitors. He also said that John once possessed a com device that enabled him to communicate with other Vs aboard the mothership. James told him that all of his father's old stuff was in a storage unit. At this time, Grace revealed herself as a Visitor and attacked the group. Kyle killed her, but James now realized that everything Ryan had been telling him was true. James accompanied the group to find the storage facility. None of them knew that Grace had activated a transmitter before she died, which alerted a Visitor Seeker drone to their location. The Seeker was tracking them via a GPS that Grace had installed in James' watch. The Seeker attacked them inside the storage unit, but Erica Evans managed to shoot it out of the air. Once they found John's com device, Ryan had a heart-to-heart with James. He told him that his father never committed suicide as James was led to believe. With guilt in his voice, he admitted to murdering him, but confessed that John May changed his life. It was because of him that he betrayed the Visitors and joined the Fifth Column. James returned home with a new respect and understanding of his father's noble sacrifice. V: John May Notes & Trivia See also References ---- Category:V (2009)/Characters Category:1990 character births